A Chance
by IcyRose66
Summary: The gods get to watch the Percabeth scene at the end of The Last Olympian. What will be their takes on it? Read to find out. Read and Review. Now going to be a collection of one-shots. PM any ideas if you have any.


**A Change**

The gods of Olympus were bored. With the war over there was nothing for them to do. Even Apollo, _Apollo _was bored. Then Hephaestus came up with the great idea of watching our favourite demi-gods at camp.

**Poseidon P.O.V**

The other gods and I were bored. I mean a war just ended and we should be happy but _no _all of us are bored out of minds. I noticed that actually even Apollo was looking on bored. Most of the time he just listened to music from his IPod. I looked at Athena next watching her take deep breaths to calm herself. We had just finished a argument after running out of things to argue on and on about. I looked at Aphrodite and noticed she was putting on another layer of lipstick though I noticed half-heartedly. Now that's a shocker, Aphrodite loves putting on make-up. Seriously though how many layers of make-up does she put on each day?

Moving on I noticed Hephaestus's throne was empty. Hmm… wonder why. I glanced at the window looking at the ocean below. The ocean was calm, yet restless perfectly describing my mood. Ughh… I don't think we were ever this bored before I mean at least we found something to argue about but today nothing. Little did I know that was going to change because at that exact moment Hephaestus flashed in holding a remote of some kind. Probably one of his machines but that didn't stop me from raising one eyebrow at him. I looked around and noticed that all of the gods were now paying attention and looking on at Hephaestus with shown interest.

" What is that your holding, Hephaestus?", my annoying younger brother Zeus thundered. ( AN couldn't help myself).

" This father, is what I call the Hephaestus TV 2. Since we are also all bored I thought we could use it to watch some stuff", Hephaestus explained looking proud of his creation.

" So… What kind of stuff are we talking about? Watching me singing a haiku? You know in fact I have the perfect-" , Apollo started only to get interrupted.

" NO! We've all heard enough of your poetry to last us a decade so please do us a favor and SHUT UP", Artemis cried out looking more frustrated than ever."

" Well, anyways, as I was about to say before I was interrupted Apollo, we are going to watch what is happening at camp this very moment. Live from Hephaestus TV 2", Hephaestus said.

"So let me get this straight. We are going to use your Hephaestus television to spy on our own children? Well… if this is out of boredom… I can actually see the logic in doing this.", Athena, a.k.a Owlhead said.

"Well I for once agree with Owlhead over there", I said jerking my head at her while she glared at me. I just smirked at her. " It would be a good opportunity to see what our children are doing at camp. Besides, it's not like we have anything to-do. I say we watch it."

"Very well then. We shall watch this live video of Camp Half-Blood to see what the children there do daily. So Hephaestus, hurry up and put on the video", Zeus said.

Hephaestus replied with a quick "Yes, father". I watched as he hurriedly pressed a button on the remote. Suddenly a gigantic flat screen T.V. popped out of nowhere. Then Hephaestus quickly pressed a different button. Then abruptly we were at Camp Half-Blood. My eyes immediately traveled to the river that was flowing gently. Then I looked up after hearing commotion. A bunch of Ares and Apollo campers were fighting over some kind of a chariot. Knowing the fathers of the two I bet it was about something stupid.

"Tell your punks Apollo, to stop messing with my children. The chariot obviously belongs to my cabin", Ares sneered.

"Well if it's anything, I think the chariot belongs to my cabin and you very well know it too. So I think it's you Ares that should tell _your_ kids to stop messing with _my_ kids", Apollo replied, standing up all the while glaring hardly at Ares.

"As if", Ares growled also standing up.

"Ares, Apollo, sit down and let the rest of us watch the video", my big-headed brother said.

I guess I was really focused on the fight between Ares and Apollo that I didn't notice that the video had gone to a different scene. It was now showing my son and that daughter of Athena, Annabeth. I noticed they were sitting near the water.

"What is your spawn doing with my daughter again?", Athena asked

"Well how am I supposed to know? You're the wisdom goddess", I retorted before we both shut up noticing the expression on Zeus's face. I scowled at him.

"Well I don't know why their together but just look at them, they look so CUTE together", Aphrodite gushed.

"What?", my son asked looking confused.

"It's August 18th. Your birthday right?", Annabeth asked.

I was amused. It looked like my son had forgotten about his own birthday because of the war. His expression was so funny that it made me burst out laughing with Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus.

"He forgot about his own birthday? No wonder he's a sea spawn", Athena snorted derisively.

I was itching to talk back to her but at the same time I wanted to see what my son and that daughter of Athena were doing.

"Make a wish", Annabeth was saying.

"Did you bake this yourself?", Percy asked her.

"Tyson helped".

I smiled at the remainder of my other son.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement".

I chuckled while some gods, cough-cough Apollo and Hermes just burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them before looking back at the screen. The Annabeth girl was laughing too. My son looked like he was thinking for a minute before he blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday-", Apollo started.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus and a whole lot of other stuff", Hermes ended for him. They both ended with mock bows. All the gods laughed this time. Inside I was thinking my son had done a lot us gods.

Now Percy and Annabeth were eating the cupcake together.

"That is so adorable. Look at them. They're eating from the same cupcake. They look so cute.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world", Percy corrected her.

"This boy-man is actually not as selfish as all the other heroes that have come and gone", Artemis said causing all of us to gape at her. She just waved her hand at the screen.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"Why would she care about that unless…NO. She would never", Athena said.

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy replied.

I smiled to myself. Percy had a way of being very subtle. (sarcasm if you didn't know).

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh", I said.

"Uh-huh."

Now all the gods laughed at this. I smiled, Percy was more like me than I had thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know _I'd kick your butt."

Percy brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

My eyes widened at this. Could it be?...

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon."Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

My face darkened at this. I remembered how my son had turned down godhood, it had really disappointed me.

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ."

"Anyone in particular?"Annabeth asked, her voice softer than I thought possible for a daughter of Athena.

I saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," Percy complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy."

Aww…look at them having a lover's quarrel", Aphrodite said.

Then Annabeth laughed her laugh sounding very real, and she put her hands around his neck. Aphrodite squealed so loud I thought all our eardrums were going to burst.

"What is she doing? Is she… implying she likes the _sea spawn_?", Athena screeched looking horrified.

"Why you…", I started before deciding to just watch the video.

"I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

Then she kissed Percy, full on the lips.

Apollo and Hermes wolf-whistled while Ares just gagged.

"AWWWW…SO CUTE", Aphrodite squealed louder than she had in centuries. It was so loud that it actually broke all the windows in the throne room.

"So NOT cute! My daughter just kissed the sea spawn. She kissed him", Athena shouted.

"Athena! I don't like this any better than you but do you see me yelling about it? Just look at how happy they look? Aren't you going to let your daughter do what she wants?", I yelled at her.

Athena growled but then glanced back at the screen and I swear I saw her eyes soften a fraction of a inch.

Finally she sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. Fine, I'll allow them to stay together. I'm only doing this so my daughter's happy." I sighed in relief and looked at the screen.

Percy and Annabeth looked like they would've stayed that way forever, except a voice from behind them growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, led the way as all the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted them both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy was complaining. "Is there no privacy?"

I laughed along with the other gods. " Percy sure has a way with words", Apollo said laughing. I silently agreed with him.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

Athena and I snorted. We glanced at each other and quickly looked away.

"The canoe lake!"Connor Stoll I believe shouted.

With a huge cheer, the campers carried them down the hill, but they kept the close enough so they could hold hands. Annabeth and Percy were both laughing, even though their faces were completely red.

It was all really funny. Percy's face was as red as a tomato. Hermes and Ares both found this amusing.

They held hands right up to the moment they dumped them in the water.

After a moment Percy laughed again. He made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Their friends kept waiting for them to come up, but heck, when your one of my sons, you don't have to hurry.

Then suddenly the screen shut off.

"Well that was very…entertaining", Zeus said. Well of course it was.

After saying that Zeus then dismissed us all. We all left the throne room one by one. I was the last one to leave. My last thought was it was time I went to Camp Half-Blood and had a proper talk with him.

Yes, if he's happy I'll give Annabeth a chance.


End file.
